BladeBreakers
by GOD of the word
Summary: An overture of the bladebreakers in my own inveterate style. Individual character chapters of the bladebreakers..
1. Default Chapter

GOD of The Word  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have read innumerable tales on Fanfiction.net involving those characters that pervade the world of the Japanese animation series BeyBlade. Some show true promise and others are short but not always sweet, but regardless of the level of skill embedded within those tales, I have been inspired to act upon my vices and turn those beings to my imagination and delve into their pysche.  
  
I shall begin my foray into this realm of thought and action by dividing those characters into bodies of a collective. My first shall naturally begin with those that gain the most air-time and reactionary moments, those of the main body of people, the Bladebreakers. Taking to heart in that I have seen Beyblade and Beyblade V-force only, I shall concentrate on their persona's then and not from the latter show. I shall endeavour to include both Kenny and Hilary to my first collective as they have endeared themselves to the main group. Not essentially members but by association they shall be included into this initial test of my writing talent, or lack- there-of.  
  
Be warned my travelling readers, I am prone to wanton severe surrealism, so my works may seem confusing to the eye. My repertoir may change as I delve further into my writing, to simplify each chapter to more acceptable reading material, but as of the moment my writing veers towards the less obvious. I am in the twilight of simile, comparative and complexion.  
  
I do believe there is enough procrastinating here, it is time to finish this small explanation and lead on into the tales in full. The first is available below, for you, my readers to delve into, heavily encumbered by the abstract and abtruse. Further chapters, if you still wish to read more of my works, shall be available in as short order as possible. I have accrued what little time I have to insure that the first short is delivered, latter parts shall be inducted when I have more time to complete them.  
  
GOD blesses you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Herein my tale is a legacy of creations and aspects of BeyBlade. I own not their coverted presence nor their countenance. I am merely using their design as a tool for my writing. I own only what is writ and not what lies within its context in terms of personage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I sincerely appologise for the introduction being of far longer length then the main body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HITAWARI, KAI  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To stand assured is not an assurance of indolence but a moment in time to reflect and watch. To stand and stare. To strike accordance with the tree, its regality in its poise and patience, but trees hold their secrets too. Eyes of blue that watch in quiet aptitude hold the key to the trees, fire burns in their veins, a raging inferno that with one errant flame can strike upon a tree with fueling intensity.  
  
If tree's could speak what would they utter? What would they think? To look upon one would make you question. The blue-haired figure is like that hunk of living wood, standing still with many a tale in their eyes and branches, a stalwart figure that imposes with a flickering frown and a penetrating gaze.  
  
What would he say? What does he think?  
  
There is pain, a sensation of hurt and masked history. For the strength of such pain to be hid behind a scowl and indifference is an unfathomable one indeed. The roots run deep. The scars sometimes deeper.  
  
As trees do, they grow and spread, on their friend the wind, their own seeds are pulled and with it their own tale. The wind is a friend, the beast which the winds seed is brought to another friend, again carries that tree farther, and from that beast, the ground is waiting for its burden to drop and from then, the seeds grows, and the tree is born again.  
  
That blue-haired boy may stand in his place but he has others to carry him onwards. He can be up-rooted, but he shall always find his place with aid.  
  
What does he think? What would he say? What does it matter. His actions dictate his thoughts and if he decides to share his little piece of himself, their shall be someone to carry him. 


	2. Kon, Rei

GOD of the word

  
  
A/N: It is quite understandable to all who read these regales of my interpretation of the Blade-breakers psyche to feel bemused and lost amongst my surrealism and metaphorical writing. I do not expect reply nor understanding, do not feel compelled to read further if you wish not, freedom of choice and action is quite down to the individual.  
  
The temptation to flame my works would be understandable but not truly acceptable, belay those needs to befall misfortune and insult upon any writer within the compounds of the writing community. I am quite thick- skinned concerning those baser insults but they induce a certain level of disappointment and hurt upon those of a lesser hide then I. Refrain from petulance and do not review if that cursive would be your intended usage of the review feature, it would only encourage you to further along that style. Constructive criticism however is a fair gentile and more pleasant way to include your personalized opinion. There is plenty to be gained from such.  
  
Without further adieu, here is the second of the six intended pieces for this body. Again apologies must be made for the length in comparison to the author notes. 

KON, REI

  
  
Through vestibules of cats-eye lenses, duty and perfunction. Rei Kon once aspired leader of China's beyblade hope, The White Tigers has followed a different route to his childhood dreams. A task upon his shoulders a countenance of strength has journeyed along with him.  
  
Left behind is the remnants of his past, friends lost in the need to find his future and his skill. He found another strength that mirrored his past, friendship, a power that grows inexorably on wards like the endless wind. The might of the beast, the white tiger himself, eponymous of Rei Kon's past, travels with him. Together a mighty team. A succulence of energy and composure.  
  
The beast and the boy have learnt the roads and passed through the judgment of fire. Seeking vengeance proves to be false as friends unite on that long, pebble-dashed road. Unity is in the act of separation. Rei Kon has learnt and taught this. Struggles of identity are always with us but they can be faced, challenged and overcome.  
  
Yin and yang, symbols of the light and dark in absolute unity assure his trade of mind and thought and deed. China has sown its seed and wrought the tiger's power to the world.  
  
Rei Kon is the mold to hold the others too, the voice of reason and doubt interfaced together. He is the link between maturity and the values of children. The predator with sated composure after a journey wrought with many experiences. He has this to teach and for all to learn. Do not be deceived though by the sleeping tiger, he has claws too from which his energy is expanded from, and a heart that burns.  
  
Tiger, Tiger burning bright...........  
  


GOD of the word blesses you.  
  



End file.
